A New Flame
by FluffyLovePants
Summary: The flame between Chris and Wesker reignite. Warnings are inside.


Another story for you lovely people. Warning: Smut between Wesker and Chris. Don't like then don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story Capcom does.

* * *

Chris remembered that day that Wesker called him his. He knew he was his from the dark leather collar he wore. He remembered it being a soft leather that fit perfectly around his neck, the little bell that would quietly ding with every little movement he made, and the name plate on the side that held Weskers name on it. He was presented with this little gift back when they were in S.T.A.R.S. Chris was busy down at the shooting range cleaning the guns when strong hands came around and pulled him close. He gladly lulled into the warmth of Wesker as soft kisses were placed on his neck. "I have something to give you, dear heart." Smiling he laid his head back on the blonde's shoulder. "Hmm it better not be more paper work." Feeling Wesker dig in his pocket, he placed the neckband in front of Chris's face. Chris was surprised by this at first. He took it from his hand and held it with care as he studied it. He ran his finger over the name plate and felt the engraved name that would haunt him forever. "It's beautiful.." he said quietly as Wesker took it back. He placed the collar on his neck and locked it shut. His fate was sealed when that collar was placed on him. Chris turned around and faced his new master. "Thank you." He was responded with a passionate kiss that turned into a heated one. He was glad it was after hours and nobody was there to hear the noises that echoed in the room. He remembered that day like it happened yesterday.

Everything soon changed when they lost contact with Bravo team. Alpha team was sent in to investigate their disappearance that lead them to an isolated mansion that was owned by Umbrella. In this mansion, Chris found out who Wesker really was. The man he gave himself to was a trader. The trust, loyalty, and affection towards this man shattered within Chris as he stared down the barrel of Wesker's gun. "Sence when Wesker?" "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Chris gritted his teeth. "Sence when have they been slipping you a paycheck?!" Wesker walked closer to Chris keeping the gun pointed at the man. "I believe you'r confused. I've always been with Umbrella. The stars were Umbrellas, no rather my little piggies." Chris stared daggers at dark sunglasses. "Then what was I to you Wesker?!" Wesker laughed. "You Chris were my play thing. So easily fooled." Chris held back tears. 'That can't be true!' Chris was slowly breaking, but he held himself together. He wouldn't get Wesker the satisfaction. He knew Wesker had to care for him in some way. From that day on he vowed to hunt that man till he saw the life drain from his eyes.

Thinking back on all this only helped fuel the fire inside Chris. Wesker was right there fates were forever intertwined. It made him hate the man even more. Wesker haunted Chris throughout his entire life even after the man was dead.

Flashing back to the day he killed Wesker in Africa, he remembered him screaming his name as he thrashed about trying to bring the chopper down. "Chris, Sheva use those!." Sheva handed him a rocket launcher. "Ready partner?" "Locked and loaded." Chris aimed it at Wesker. He almost felt pity for him as old feelings slowly crept back. He pushed them back down and said "Suck on this Wesker." "Times up you son of a bitch." Sheva said. Then they pulled the trigger. It seemed time slowed for Chris as he saw his ex captain one last time before the rockets connected, making an explosion across the hot magma. Chris looked and saw no sight of the blonde. "That was for our fallen brothers!" Chris nodded. He felt relief rush over him. The nightmare he was in for all these years was over. His worst enemy was dead. He leaned back in his seat as the helicopter took the three of them home.

When Chris got home, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep and wash away all the dirt, sweat and whatever decided to come back with him. He was thankful he got a month off. But after a week past, he started to think of what he was going to do next. He didn't know and was lost. Wesker was dead and his mission was completed. He could retire and have Jill take over. And that was what he did. "What? Chris you can't quit. I need you!" Jill held on to Chris's hand and desperately held on to it as he was turning to leave. He turned around and hugged Jill close. "Jill you'll be fine. My mission is complete and I think I've built up the BSAA to a point where you can take over." He kissed the top of her head as they hugged for the last time. From what he heard Jill was running everything there great. And he knew she would.

Weeks went by as old feeling started to creep up once again. He kept thinking of Wesker. Every time he closed his eyes he was there. It seemed he still haunted the brunette even in death.

Chris sat up in bed as he stared at the old memory that was in his hands. He held the collar that once meant he was claimed. Fingers brushed over the old warn leather as he gazed at the cold name plate that once held a name. Anger started to well up as a tear ran down his cheek. He clutched the choker and threw it across the room, landing near his bedroom door. "God damn it!" Chris screamed. His fist slammed on the bed making it shake. He was tired of these feelings popping up. All he wanted was some peace. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the collar. He knew he should of thrown it away years ago, but he just couldn't. In some twisted way he missed the blonde man. He pushed all his old motions down and locked them up so all he could feel was anger toward the man. But now they slowly bubbled up inside him and Chris didn't know how to handle it. He wouldn't tell anybody. They wouldn't understand.

Once he calmed himself, he got up to retrieve the collar. He picked it up, but froze in his tracks as he heard the man that was dead call to him. "Hello Christopher." Chris tightened his grip on the leather band and quickly turned around. Nothing. 'Oh god i'm going crazy.' Chris was walking back to his bed but didn't get very far. Things went dark and he collapsed. Wesker stood over the knocked out brunette. He smirked and picked him. He stopped when he heard something drop from Christopher's hand. He held the fragile collar. "Still stuck in the past, eh Chris?" he asked the sleeping man on his shoulder. He placed it in his pocket as he walked out of the apartment. 'We're going to have fun Chris.'

Chris woke up with a pounding in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He groaned as he tried to rub his eyes. He noticed he couldn't. He was tied to a chair with a cloth on his eyes. He struggled to get out of his restraints but stopped. He was stuck. He heard a door to his right open. He listened to his captors foot steps as he walked in front of him. Chris was blinded as the cloth was removed and the bright light shined in his eyes. Blinking his eye sight came back and he saw Wesker in front of him with his usual black sunglasses and attire. Emotions once again flooded through Chis. Mostly anger. Chris gave him a cold stare. "Why Chris I thought you'd be happy to see me." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Fuck you. You'r suppose to be dead."

Wesker started to walk around the tied up man. "You can't kill a god Chris." He whispered in his ear. Chris shook his head wanting the blonde to get as far away from him as he could. He continued his little walk around and fished out the collar. It made a ting sound as it was taken out and put in front of Chris. "I see that you're still stuck in the past." He placed it on the table next to a small silver case. Chris's face turned red. If he wasn't stuck in this chair, he would of punched that smirk right off his face. "Not talking huh? Well.." Wesker kicked the chair and it went flying back. The chair broke when it hit the wall. Before Chris could think about what happened, he was grabbed and flung to another wall. He laid on the floor as the wind was knocked out of him, adding to the pain in his head. Wesker grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Chris thrashed his feet trying to land hit on him to get out of his grip as his lungs screamed for air. His hand came up and took the blondes sunglasses off. He looked into those cat like eyes and saw the hatred. Chris was slowly slipping back into blackness when Wesker let go. He put his hands to his throat and gulped in air. A sharp pain shot through his stomach as he was kicked. The pain continued all throughout his body. Chris coughed up blood.

Wesker noticed Christopher wasn't putting up a fight. He grabbed the man a pushed him to the wall. Chris groaned as he was punched in the stomach again and again. "S-stop.." Chris pleaded softly. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on his bruised stomach. "Why would I stop? We're just getting started!" Wesker once again grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room. Chris took the beating. He knew he couldn't fight Wesker and live. He let the blonde beat him till he was on the verge of passing out.

A gloved hand went and lifted a bloodied chin. "Why aren't you fighting Chris? Have you given up?" Cat eyes looked into brown ones. He struck the brunette across the cheek. He didn't understand why Chris wasn't doing anything. He looked into those brown eyes again. Chris was lost. He wasn't there. It seemed he has given up. "Look at me.." Slowly Chris looked at Wesker and locked eyes with him. "Why did you keep it Christopher?" He said softly as he caressed his cheek. "Don't touch me!" Chris barked. Chris was breathing heavily as he continued to speak. "I kept it because...you meant something to me and you still do in some fucked up way. When I thought I killed you I became lost. You were why I existed. Like you said are fates are forever intertwined."

Wesker listened to the broken man before him. He understood what he was saying. Chris was his only enemy and one of his best men. Wesker felt almost sorry for him. A man broken down by one single person. A man overpowered by his emotions. He should of been proud that he broke Chris but the thing was this wasn't Chris. He knelt in front of him as he pulled out a first aid spray. He sprayed at his wounds. It wouldn't do much, but it would help the pain subside a little. Chris winced when it hit his wounds.

The blonde picked up Chris bridal style and walked him to the table in the room. He was put on the table and Chris leaned against the wall. All he wanted was to sleep or have Wesker kill him already. Slowly eye lids started to slip shut, but a wet mouth was on his. Chris snapped his eyes open as Wesker started to kiss him. Seeing this Wesker stopped and cupped his face with both hands. Suddenly Chris broke completely. Tears started streaming down his face. "Wesker don't..." He pleaded between chocked cries. Wesker kept kissing him, trying to soothe the trembling man. Whimpers were muffled as he kissed him deeply. He wanted Chris back.

Slowly Chris started to kiss back. It was a passionate kiss that Chris missed dearly. Chris pulled away, locking eyes with him again. "Come back to me Christopher. Be mine again." Chris shook his head. "I can't. Your going to try to take over the world again and-" He was silenced when a finger came to his lips. "They already think i'm dead. Let them continue thinking it." Chris saw something in his eyes as he said this. He meant what he said. Chris pulled Wesker and kissed him. That was his answer.

Feeling that Chris was willing to be his again, he broke the kiss and reached over to the silver briefcase. Chris watched as he opened it, reveling the same collar as before but new. Chris didn't care if he was making the same mistake. He needed this man. It felt right to be with him. The neckband was placed on him, reigniting that new flame between them. Chris felt complete again.

Chris was picked up again and was laid on the floor. Bronze arms wrapped around the blonde's neck as he spread his legs for him. Tongues played with each other as hands wandered all over Christopher's body. The pain started to slowly creep away as raw pleasure flooded in. Wesker broke the kiss and started to nip and lick at his neck. Chris softly groaned as the blonde started laying kisses down his chest to his stomach. Chris watched him, there eyes never breaking contact. He kissed his bruises softly, like he was saying sorry in a way. He reached his pants and slowly unbuttoned them. Chris lifted his butt off the ground, helping him take his pants off. Once off, he looked at the half twitching member between his legs. Hot kisses were placed on each thigh, as a hand went to stroke the leaking member. Wesker licked the tip, tasting Chris as a delightful moan escaped the man. He took his cock in his mouth and started to make it hard instantly. Watching Wesker suck on his cock almost made him come on contact. He wanted to buck his hips into that hot skilled mouth, but was held down. "Ahh. I'm going to.." Chris moaned as he felt his climax nearing. Hearing this the blonde sucked harder and lightly scrapped his teeth on his shafted. That seemed to do it for Chris as he bucked his hips up and shot his load in Wesker's mouth. Wesker drank him while he fished out a bottle of lotion from his pocket.

Chris was laying there panting as he felt fingers rub at his entrance. Wesker pushed in two fingers and felt Chris tighten at the intrusion. He pushed in deep as he could go while kissing the man to make him relax. The brunette breathed as he calmed himself. Wesker still remembered all of Christopher's buttons. It didn't take him long for him to find that little button inside Chris that made the man moan loudly. He pressed on the spot tell the brunette became hard once again. He made sure Chris was well opened enough so there was less pain when he entered him.

Once he felt that he was ready, he poured the rest of the lotion on his cock as he went between spread ed legs. He looked into brown eyes as he started to push. "ahh Wesker!" Chris said as he felt himself become filled. Wesker growled at the feeling of Chris as he engulfed him. Weskers thrust started slow, wanting to feel every part of his pet. The bell on Chis started to ding as he slammed into him. The bell and his moans went beautifully together. There thrust started to match together as they went harder. The blonde thrust harder as he nibbled on his earlobe. "Christopher my beloved dear heart, come for me." He purred in his ear. He kept repeating come for me tell the brunette did. Chris bucked his hips as he came. Come splashed on both of their chests. Wesker fucked him harder as he came. Chris was slowly coming down from his high as Wesker kept thrusting into him. He pulled the blonde down and kissed him. He locked eyes with him and said. "Come inside me Wesker please." Wesker growled, his name as he came from the plea. He filled the brunette tell it was seeping into the floor.

Chris held Wesker close, rubbing his side as he calmed down. They continued to lay there together just enjoying their warmth. That flame was back and this time it was to stay.


End file.
